


Let Me Entertain You

by FirithAriel



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub!Tom, domme!Reader, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: You’ve been having an awful week at work, leaving you so tired and drained, Tom takes it on himself to make you feel better.





	Let Me Entertain You

It was a rare occurrence for Tom to get home before you did, but these last few weeks it had been more common than not. He knew your work was demanding, but your hours were getting ridiculous! And he also missed you. Getting home for him was abandoning himself to you, letting you take control. Now you were either home very late or too tired.

Today wasn’t the exception. Tom was already in bed, munching some chips and watching tv when he heard the door. He jumped to tidy the bed, as he heard the jingle of the keys on the table and the thump of your bag on the floor. But you never made it to the bedroom.

Worried, Tom made his way to the living room. It was dark, but he could see the outline of your body sitting on the couch in the dim light that came from the bedroom. Head thrown back, an arm over your face, the other one sprawled on the backrest. Bare feet perched on the coffee table.

“My love, are you okay?” He said softly, sitting on the couch by your side.

“I am very tired.” You muttered. “I am also very angry and frustrated, but -” You sighed deeply.

Tom didn’t push. “Is there anything I can do to help?” His hand rested on your thigh, right on the hem of your pencil skirt, and stroked softly.

“Kill the CEO?” You chuckled. “Not really, Tom. I just wish this company merging was over already.”

Tom snuggled up to your shoulder, his hand was still stroking your thigh softly. He nuzzled and kissed the side of your neck as your fingers tangled his mane.

“Getting a bit playful, love?” You said, a smile curling on your lips.

“Well, it’s been a while…” He bit his lip. You huffed out and dropped your hand from his hair. He sat up. “I didn’t mean -”

“I am fully aware of the neglect of my duties, Tom.” You said firmly, still covering your face with your arm. “But as you well know, I can’t perform to the best of my abilities and take care of you at the same time as drained as I am. It could be dangerous.” Finally, you uncovered your face and looked at him. “I could hurt you.”

Tom knew this. That’s why he had been forming a plan in his head for the past few days. He had been a bit scared to put it in motion, and he’d rather have his mistress approval before he did anything. You noticed the subtle fidgeting of his hands.

“Find your words.” You said softly.

“I was just thinking,” He looked down. “Maybe you could - let  _ me _ take care of you.” Tom’s gaze fixed in your eyes, you noticed he was also holding his breath.

“Meaning?”

“You know, let me do the job this time?” His eyes were wide open and pleading. His hand was circling your thigh now.

You smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “As long as you’re still the good boy you are.”

Tom smiled widely and kissed you hard, sliding his hand under the her of your skirt. You grabbed his wrist firmly. Tom gulped.

“Now, Thomas.” You said, eyeing him down. “Is this what you wear to please your mistress?”

The shiver that run down his spine settled right between his legs, making his cock twitch in anticipation.

“I am sorry, mistress. I’ll be right back.”

You smiled to yourself, hearing Tom fumble around the bedroom. He didn’t take more than a few minutes to come back. You stood up and examined him. He was almost naked, save for a sheer white robe hanging from his shoulders. You smiled in approval at noticing he was wearing your favorite cock ring: the dark purple one, shaped as a snake. The silver collar on his neck closed the ensemble, its chain poised on his hand as an offering for you.

“Very good, Thomas.” You said taking the chain, and gave it a little tug. “Do I get to know this plan of yours or do you want to surprise me?”

“I’d be happy for it to be a surprise, mistress. If you allow me.”

“Well, then.” You ran your nails down his chest, stopping on his lower belly. “Surprise me.”

Tom bowed his head slightly before scooping you into his arms and carry you to the bedroom. He placed you on top of the covers and kissed you lightly. You smiled and stretched on the bed while he went to the bathroom. You heard him turn the water on the hot tub and then noticed the lights dim down.

He came back and sat on the bed by your side. You played with the chain on his neck while he unbuttoned your blouse, sitting up to help him remove it. His deft fingers unclasped your bra with ease, and pulled the material off. You could see his pupils widen when he stared at your bare breasts. Your fingers teased his cock, tugging on the ring softly, feeling him come alive in your hand. Tom gulped, and diverted his attention to your skirt, unzipping and pulling it off.

He stood up, bringing you up with him, kneeling in front of you, he hooked his fingers in the band of your panties.

“You may use your mouth, Thomas.” You said, seeing the longing in his eyes and the way he bit his lower lip.

Tom smiled, and kissed your lower belly, trailing his lips to your groin at the same time he slid your underwear to your ankles. He took the back of one of your legs and lifted it up, kissing the inside of your knee while pulling your panties off your foot. He repeated the same motion with your other leg.

Tom looked up at you, now completely naked, and removed his robe slowly. You took the chain on his neck and pulled, making him stand up. He didn’t say anything, and scooped you into his arms again, carrying you to the bathroom. You were waiting for him to put you in the hot tub, but instead he stepped into it and sat down, moving you to sit between his legs. You giggled, and settled comfortably against him, running your nails up and down his thighs.

Tom pulled your hair up and held it with a clip, laying soft kisses on your shoulders and nape. Then, he got his hands to work on your tense shoulders. You groaned loudly. Tom giggled against your hair. Working the line of your spine, he lowered his fingers to your shoulder blades.

“My poor mistress! You should have told me how wound up you were!” He pushed you up and kneaded the tight muscles between the bones.

“Honestly? I didn’t think it was this bad.” You mumbled contently. “This feels so good, my sweet.”

Tom smiled, his fingers digging deep in your flesh, rubbing and kneading all the knots. You continued to praise him and moan softly, feeling the tension melt under his attentions. You knew he loved that, and you could feel the beginning of his erection poking on your lower back.

“Mistress, can I touch you?” He said in a low voice, his lips grazing the curve of your shoulder.

“You are touching me.” You answered with a smirk. He growled. “You said you wanted to surprise me. You have my permission  _ not _ to ask for permission until we get out of here. Is that good?”

“Thank you, mistress.” He uttered against your skin, kissing and nipping softly.

His arms surrounded your torso and pulled you against his chest. His hands caressed your stomach softly, and made their way up to your breasts. You leaned back, enjoying the way he tweaked and pulled on your nipples. Craning your head to the side, you bit and sucked on his neck.

Tom squirmed and whimpered. “Mistress, I have stage tomorrow!”

“Too bad.” You said, clicking your tongue and licking the spot you sucked. “I’ll find another spot later.”

You laid your head on his shoulder as your nails tickled the inside on his thighs, going all the way to your lower back, where his hard cock was rubbing against you. You circled your hand around it and pumped it slowly. Tom purred softly, his grip closing around your chest to push you closer. One of his hands splayed down your stomach, edging his fingers to your mound and further still.

He hesitated for a bit, his instincts telling him to ask for permission, even when you had already granted it. Sensing his discomfort, you took his wrist and led his hand in between your folds. The moment his finger flicked over your clit, your grip on his cock tightened.

“Pleasure your mistress, Thomas.” You breathed against his ear. “I might even reward you afterwards.”

The promise of a prize ignited something in Tom, and he wasted no time in putting his skillful fingers to work. One hand playing with your hard nipples, pulling and teasing, kneading the soft and plump flesh of your breasts. The other hand in between your folds, rolling your clit in the soft pads of his fingers, teasing the rim of your entrance. You arched your body to him, allowing him full access to your neck. Praises fell from your lips in sharp gasps, sounds Tom found more than enjoyable. His cock was painfully hard by now, straining against the metal circling the base as you kept pumping it steadily.

Tom pulled you up, hooking one of his long arms on the back your knee. You let out a long a loud moan when he finally inserted two fingers in your warm cunt. You went to grab and play with his hair, pushing against his fingers at the same time his cock rubbed between your buttcheeks.

Water splashed all over, but right now you couldn’t care less. Tom’s fingers were deep in your cunt, rubbing and stretching you, playing with that sweet spot he knew and loved. His thumb was rubbing on your clit, edging you closer and closer to your orgasm.

“Yes, that’s it my sweet boy.” You said breathily, pulling on his mane. “Work my pussy, just as I’ve taught you.”

And he did, oh boy, he did! Tom’s fingers were magic inside your cunt. Your moans and praises echoed in the bathroom. His skilled hand bringing you closer and closer to your peak, his cock rubbing on your ass tensing even more the coil in your insides. You clawed his thigh as your peak finally reached you and you allowed your orgasm to take over, sending shocks all over your body, your breath becoming short shallow gasps. Tom stilled his hand and let you ride it out, all the tension ebbing away with the last waves of your ecstasy.

“Are you pleased, mistress?” He uttered against your neck.

“I am, my prince.” You said with a smile, and pecked his cheek. Tom smiled brightly. That was his favorite pet name.

You stood and and pulled him up, ordering him to wash you both so you could get to the bed. His cock was still standing proud, bright and red, its purple head leaking with not just water. The short shower you shared was enough for you to come up with a reward for Tom. Once dried and back in the bedroom, you signaled Tom to kneel on the floor. He obeyed eagerly, keeping his hands behind his back and his sight on the floor. He could hear the soft noise of your feet on the carpet as you prowled around him. He could hear you muttering and humming, drawers opening and closing. It made him shiver in anticipation, his cock once again hard and ready.

“Come here, my love.” You said with a soft pull on his collar chain.

Without standing up, Tom walked on his knees to the end of the bed, where you had put the end of the chain. He watched you lie on the pillows and spread your legs, giving him a clear view of your pussy. When you pulled out the vibrator from behind your back, he felt faint. You had made him watch you pleasure yourself many times, and everytime it was  _ torture _ for him. He whimpered, fighting against the urge to protest, to ask for this reward you had mentioned.

“Oh, look at you, my sweet.” You cooed. “I know I promised a reward, and you promised to take care of me, so…” Tom looked up at you from the edge of the bed. You sat up, legs still spread wide, and pulled on his chain making him crawl on the bed, still on his knees. “You get to play with this tonight.” You said, handing him the vibrator.

“Mistress…” His eyes went wide, his pupils blown as he took the vibrator from you.

You smiled widely and pulled him in for a kiss, and on top of you as you laid back on the pillows again. With his hands behind his back, gripping the vibrator, Tom used his mouth to worship ever patch of skin he came in contact with. Kissing a path down your neck and chest, he lavished your breasts with his tongue in turns. He wished he could use his hands to knead your flesh and tweak your nipples, but you had not allowed him to do so. You loved it too much when he used just his tongue and mouth, the extra effort he did in sucking the plump and soft tissue, running his teeth over your peaks.

Fingers tangled on his hair, you pushed his head downwards. The small whimper he let out at being parted from your boobs made you giggle.

“Come on, Thomas. Still work to be done.” You chided with a smile.

Tom slithered down, eyes locked on yours, and settled right between your legs. He was so close that you could feel his hard breathing on your already damp pussy lips. Without breaking the stare, Tom licked your folds from end to end, moaning at the taste of your arousal. Praises and moans fell from your lips as his tongue worked your clit, slow circles around it, adding pressure to that spot between the nub and your entrance. You loved to watch him while he ate you, loved to see the lust in his eyes, the joy of having you at the mercy of his tongue, the pride of being the one you chose to bring you such pleasure. And you knew he loved to watch you too.

“My lovely little kitten,” You breathed out. “I think you have something else to put to use.”

The soft buzzing of the vibrator reached your ears as Tom flicked the switch tastingly. Licking his lips, he reached for the toy and licked it up and down, lubricating it with a mix of his saliva and your own juices. You shivered at the sight. Once he was satisfied with his work, he came back to lick your clit as he pushed the toy into your awaiting cunt.

“Yes… that’s it.” You mewled, feeling the vibrator stretch your insides and reach deeper with each slow thrust Tom made.

Whatever praise you were going to say morphed into a loud moan as Tom closed his lips around your clit and sucked hard at the same time he turned the vibration on. Your vocabulary got reduced to very few words as your skin was set on fire. Your legs twitched, your back arched, your hips moved against the toy and Tom’s mouth. Your orgasm claimed you in wave of heat and sparks, and you pulled on Tom’s hair hard trying to anchor yourself back on reality.

Your heart was still trying to burst out from your chest when you looked down at Tom again. He had that impish smile he always had when he knew he had something right. The toy was still inside of you, and Tom was thrusting it in and out slowly, helping you down from your peak. He kissed the inside of your thighs softly, and removed the vibrator.

“That was very,  _ very _ , good, my sweet.” You said sitting up and grabbing his collar.

Tom knelt on the bed, hands behind his back, and you knelt in front of him, eyes wandering down his body. His chest was heaving, glistening with a layer of sweat, his abs were clenched and his thighs were tense. A smile curled your lips at watching his twitching cock. Standing hard, swollen and purple, with beads of precum leaking from the tip. You ran your nails, grazing the soft hairs on his happy trail and fisted his cock, wiping a thumb on the end to collect the fluids.

“Mmm… delicious as always, Thomas.” You said, sucking on your thumb.

Tom had to stop himself from pouncing on you. One hand caressing up his chest and the other one stroking his cock, you kissed him, slowly, deeply. It made him whimper in your mouth and rock his hips to your hand.

“Mistress, please…” He growled.

“Please, what, Thomas?”

“I need to come.” He pleaded, nuzzling your neck.

You smiled widely, and reached right behind his balls, releasing the cock ring. He groaned loudly in appreciation. You wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his collarbone and down to his chest, sucking a bright pink mark right on the border of his pectoral muscle.

“Lie on the bed, Thomas.” You whispered, biting on his earlobe. “And you might use your hands as you like.”

Tom nearly leapt on the pillows, lying on his back and touching every part of your body on his reach. Smiling, you straddled his hips, taking his painful erection and guiding it in between your folds. You both groaned in unison as he entered your cunt. His hands were everywhere, your chest, your arms, your thighs, your hips… You steadied yourself on his chest and rode him hard and fast, chasing your release as you could feel his cock swelling and quivering, stretching you even more. You could see on his face contorted with the effort not to come before you, tears hovering in the corner of his eyes. He knew that would bring consequences he didn’t want to face again.

“Mistress-” He choked. “Can I help? I can’t-”

All it took was a nod from you for him to reach between your legs and roll your clit in his fingers.

“That’s it, Thomas! That’s it, my sweet prince!” You chanted, grinding harder against him.

Your juices were overflowing, signaling your impending release. Your nails sank on the skin of his chest and Tom growled loudly, making his ribcage vibrate. Your cunt closed and fluttered around his cock and he couldn’t hold back any longer. With a choked whimper and his whole body shaking, Tom came. His warm seed flowing into you as you fought to breathe, shivering on top of him. Your legs were shaking and your whole body sagged as you came down from your high.

Tom sat up quickly, cradling you in his arms.

“Are you doing okay, mistress?” He asked, concern clear in his voice.

“I’m perfectly fine, Thomas.” You cupped his face and beamed at him. “You did a great job, and made your mistress very happy.”

Tom sighed in happiness and relief, and kissed you. Carefully, he rolled you over and pulled out. You made the attempt to sit up and get everything cleaned, but Tom pushed your shoulder down.

“Allow me, this time.”

You watched him as he picked up the toy and his cock ring, taking them to the bathroom. He came back a minute later with a warm cloth to clean you up, then back to the bathroom. You slid under the sheets, feeling happy and relaxed for the first time and weeks. Tom crawled under the covers by your side and you removed his collar.

“Thank you, my prince.” You said, kissing his forehead and hugging him to your chest.

The soft touch of his fingers on your back lulled you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
